For Whom the Blossoms Fall
by KeatonGrin
Summary: Sequel to Where the Blossoms Fall. Sai is finally back. Sasuke is too. And now Sakura must choose, which isn't an easy thing all things considered. SaixSaku SasuxSaku SaixSakuxSasu Suggestive NaruxSasu rated T for now
1. Sai's Prolouge

Heeeey! Here we are! :D The sequel to +Where the Blossoms Fall+, though I don't know if it's really a "sequel" as more of a second part. Lol, okay that makes no sense. Sorry. Onto the technical stuff?:

**WARNING:** This story contains suggestive MALExMALE relations. If you don't like that... ehhh, just be on the look out for it. Or don't read the story. It's really that simple. This story will also contain a threesome moment! XD HELL YEAH. _PAIRINGS:_ SaixSakura, SasukexSakura, SaixSakuraxSasue(-hearts-, lol), and SUGGESTIVE!NarutoxSasuke followed by some minor ones.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the characters, the story, or get paid for writing. Honestly. Stupid legal stuff. D:

Now! Let us being, shall we...?

--

**+For Whom the Blossoms Fall+**

-Sai's Prologue-

_It would be almost two years before Sai returned… but that's for another time…_

That time is now.

* * *

Sure fingers moved the brush smoothly over the paper, blending colors and lines so flawlessly you'd think he was just making random lines. But he wasn't. He made a sensible picture, things that were easily recognizable standing out. The curve of a human nose, the swell of petal soft lips, two pairs of eyes that stared back at the looker with such friendly welcome it was hard not to feel at home in those gazes.

A handsome blonde boy with the most distinctive face markings, almost like whiskers, came to life on the page as those sure hands splashed colors of gold, honey, sky blue, and warm peach in the appropriate places. Next to him a pretty girl with soft salmon colored hair and stunning sea green eyes was already complete.

Friends.

Calm onyx eyes stared at the picture before them as the sure hands finished their task with practiced care. He was sure they looked different now, even if it was only a little, but this was what he remembered. He would get to see them again soon, though. He couldn't wait. Smiling, he brushed long silky ink-black locks from his eyes before setting his painting aside to dry.

"Sai-san, you need a hair cut!" A soft feminine voice giggled suddenly.

He turned his dark gaze to the speaker before offering his keaton grin. "I suppose."

"Oooh! Who are they?" The woman asked with an interested squeal of a girlish voice as she spotted the painting. "Are these the ones you've talked about?"

He nodded slowly.

"So that is Naruto and Sakura? They do look nice. I bet you can't wait to see them again! Konoha is only a day away!" She chatted away happily as her eyes continued to take in the picture. She seemed especially fond of Naruto's face.

"Yes… how long will your group stay before going back to Kumi?" He asked without any real interest but figured it would be polite.

"Just a few days. For rest and so we can report in to your Kage so she can report to ours. I can't wait to go home! It's been so long!" She replied happily followed by a soft sigh as mint green eyes closed in a relaxed kind of way, wisps of pale strawberry blonde hair falling around her pale cheeks.

For some reason she made him think of Naruto and Sakura. She was like a mix of the two, which was probably why he tolerated her. He didn't know her real name, but then again… no one's real name in their group was known. It was how the ANBU worked. He shouldn't even know her face but… well, that couldn't be undone now. And he? He wasn't even proper ANBU. He didn't care much.

He was only here because of Konoha's Fifth Hokage anyway. She had asked him to do this… and he accepted. He hadn't understood it all at first, but once it started there was no turning back… unless he wanted to face his death. And he couldn't willingly do that. He had promised a certain cherry blossom he would return.

But what was the cost?

"_Tsunade-sama did this to protect you."_

Sai frowned. That's what Yamato has said. He… could believe that, but couldn't either. Not when a part of him felt so betrayed. She had still tricked him. She was very smart indeed and yet he couldn't begrudge her.

They had had little contact with the village since they had left but the important stuff got through. They were all on alert and ready to return at a moment's notice when news reached them that Akatsuki had attacked, looking for Naruto. Sai had worried about his friends. When the alert was taken down the only comfort he had was that Sakura and Naruto were okay, he didn't know about the others.

Then there had been news about Danzou, his leader. Uchiha Sasuke had come, the older man being one of the people he had his vengeful sights set on, and new information about crimes Danzou had against the village came to light. Sai never got to learn what those were… but he did learn the Uchiha had taken his former leader out. And Root was no more. Everyone acted like it was the best. …He didn't understand.

"Sai! Saki! Break is almost up!" A warning voice suddenly called breaking Sai from his thoughts and the strawberry blonde from her light doze. Sai packed his art supplies before carefully putting his painting away.

Soon they would back in Konoha. So much uncertainty waited for him there now… it was a little overwhelming. But one thought made it bearable. The two who waited. How much had they changed? It had been a little over a year and a half—it was _suppose_ to take only half a year! Had they changed a lot? Had they succeeded in their ambitions of saving their friend?

While Naruto and Sakura were a given, what else waited him upon his return? He had once heard _'You Can Never Go Home Again'_ and felt there could be truth to those words… but… could the changes really be that drastic?

-Prologue End-

--

**A/N:** Ahaha. There you go. The prologue. :D It's rather short, though... huh? And probably raises some questions? -shrug- That's what it's meant for.

Before any questions can be ask, please filter them. Know that everything will be explained as the story goes on. Because Kishimoto is still writing, no one really knows where Naruto will go... so I make things up, but please note THERE WILL BE POSSIBLE SPOILERS IN LATER CHAPTERS. I will be sure to note when such a thing occurs. And I will explain more on the changes when they actually happen.

Hey! Want a sneak snippet of the first chapter? REVIEW AND ASK! :D Only available for... ooooh... the first 10 people? Any takers? :3 (I really don't know when it will be posted! D: )


	2. A Long Awaited Homecoming

****WARNING!!~ THERE MAY BE POTENTIAL SPOILERS!! READ WITH CAUTION!**

--

**Chapter 1: A Long Awaited Homecoming**

_~Petals falling fast_

_In a storm of confusion_

_Where will they now land~_

"Shh…" The soft silken voice whispered into her ear as a gentle hand slid from where it had been previously covering her mouth down to the naked skin of her throat. "Or he'll hear you."

The part of her mind that wasn't so captivated by his voice and the feel of his hot skin against hers wondered, with slight agitation, why the mentioned person _shouldn't_ be alerted to their presence. They were here to meet _with_ him after all. That part of her mind becoming the dominant one, she pushed the hand from her throat and turned to look at the taller teen behind her. Their victory.

"And _why_ shouldn't Naruto know we're here?" She hissed in a low voice, frowning when dark eyes flickered to from hers to their friend. "Sasuke-kun?"

"He's been crying again… and you know how he gets when caught. It's best to wait until he's pulled himself together." That beautiful silken voice answered. She would never tire of hearing it after having to deal with the fear of possibly never hearing it again.

Pushing those thoughts away she turned as well, a worried frown forming. She had to fight the urge to run to the blonde teen and hug him close while whispering words of comfort to her amazing friend whom she loved like a brother. She hated it when he blamed himself for things he couldn't stop, people he couldn't save. It _wasn't_ his fault! No matter what he thought. She sighed. _No one blames you, Naruto._

She was startled out of her musings at the feel of a large warm hand pressing into the small of her back, making her walk forward. Sasuke must have thought the blonde was ready for them now.

Said blonde turned to look at the two as they came toward him. He smiled in an embarrassed kind of way as he happily greeted them. "Hey Sakura! Sasuke."

She took in the blonde's red-rimmed eyes and bright smile before pouting and taking one of his hands in one of hers while using her free one to smooth warm golden locks out of pretty blue eyes. "Good morning, Naruto. Did you remember to check your milk date?"

Naruto laughed, a light blush visible, at her playful teasing. He really appreciated how she always tried to keep him cheerful when she thought he was being too hard on himself. Sakura was the best.

"You know he didn't, dobe that he is." The silken voice added lightly, watching the two.

This surprised the pair. Sasuke? Uchiha _Sasuke_ was _actually_ participating in the friendly banter? Call the news press! He clearly didn't approve of their stunned reaction it would seem, however, when he suddenly frowned and sighed. _That_ was more like him!

"Hey! Don't call me 'dobe', teme!" Naruto said while taking on a playfully angry stance as he shook a slightly tanned fist at his ivory skinned friend. Ah, the beauty of those words…

The other teen frowned in slight annoyance at the 'teme' comment before arching a curious faded midnight blue brow. " Are you… trying to _threaten_ me or proposition me for a hand job?"

Sakura choked on saliva at those words before laughing lady-like into her hand while Naruto's eyes bulged incredulously at the question as he instantly halted his action, his cheeks now stained a dark red.

"W-What the hell?!" The blonde blurted, trying to compose himself before frowning when Sakura suddenly burst into new fits of laughter, clinging to Naruto's arm for support as tears started to fill her eyes. Not all of it was due to laughter both boys noted.

Sakura felt the tears rise and couldn't help it as they nearly spilled over. A part of her was insanely happy over the recent exchange… and not because of what was said… it really was stupid, but she didn't care. Things were finally improving. Slowly but surely.

It had been almost eight months. Eight months since Sasuke has returned. Returned to avenge his brother. The fight had been… confusing. Sasuke had come with a vendetta against Konoha herself. And Naruto had to choose: his friend or his home? His dream or the people. For once Sasuke wasn't his main concern but, like only Naruto could, he got to the root of the problem: the founders. It was a shocking revelation! The scandal! Uchiha Itachi asked to kill his entire clan by the heads because of a fear. Fear of the Uchiha power.

Naruto wouldn't hear a word against their late Third Hokage but otherwise accepted the story and became angry on Sasuke's behalf. From there the battle became one of Sasuke against Danzou. Naruto sided with Sasuke after convincing the other to spare Konoha his rage—at least for the moment. After everything was over Sasuke and his friends were arrested, though Naruto would allow no harm to come to them. Sakura stood by his side.

It took a lot of arguing and compromises before Sasuke would talk to anyone. Finally he met with the Hokage alone. No one knows what was said but two of them and when Tsunade emerged a while later she had stated Sasuke was under house arrest. From there things slowly started to return to a state or normalcy. At first Sasuke talked to no one. It was said he needed time. Slowly he began to become less withdrawn, though things were tense with Naruto who was acting as his 'warden'. The blonde was hurt that though his friend was finally home, he still didn't have his friend _back_. Until _then_.

Sakura didn't know what had happened. Only that one day the two fought and both came out of it horribly injured but the tension had eased. And from there the fallen pieces were slowly put back together…

"Aww, don't cry Sakura." Naruto said lightly, a hint of guilt in his tone. Sasuke sighed at her emotional overreaction.

"I'm sorry!" She replied somewhat breathlessly after all of the laughing as she wiped at her eyes. "I'm fine. So, what do you two have planned for today?"

"Well… me and Sasuke were going to train a little then go help Iruka-sensei at the academy while you did your shift." Naruto said with a smile as he looked up at the cloudless sky for a minute before bringing his attention back to the kunoichi. "You're still going to practice with us later, right?"

Sakura sighed with mock exasperation before biting back a smile. "Naruto-baka… you asked that _all_ day yesterday and I said yes! I am not going to suddenly say no. I know how important this is to you… I can't believe you are going for Jounin so soon…"

"Why not? Haven't I—" Naruto grinned as he watched his friend.

"Naruto… it's not just about proving yourself capable…" Sakura murmured as she looked down at the grass.

"Sakura—" Naruto sighed.

"Naruto. Don't." Sasuke interrupted, frowning lightly. "You won't win against her bothersome instincts. She's a woman and therefore worries needlessly."

Naruto laughed while Sakura scowled at the pair before crossing her arms.

"Hey… don't forget who's giving you your pre-exam physical. If I say you're unfit, you don't get to participate." She smirked evilly at the blonde.

Naruto's laughter stopped immediately. "S-Sakura! Don't be like that—_Sasuke_ said it!"

Sasuke growled at Naruto's attempt to place all of the blame on him. "_You_ laughed dobe! So don't—"

Both males winced as their heads were suddenly knocked together, red marks appearing on their foreheads.

"Stop it the both of you." Sakura giggled at their expressions, neither appearing pleased with her at the moment. "Anyway… we should get going before we're late."

Sasuke and Naruto nodded before turning and starting to walk back toward the village. Sakura watched them with a small smile. Now all that was missing… was _him_. Bringing a hand up to touch her hair, she stroked it for a second before brushing it away from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Sakura! Hurry up!"

Sakura smiled more and ran to catch up with her friends, linking an arm with one of theirs as she pushed between them and listened to them chatter about the weapons they should use. She took in the village as they approached it… still being rebuilt after Pein had destroyed a large portion of it. It was a good progress since everyone worked hard to help out—even Suna had lent a hand when they could. Konoha had been forever changed… and while it was sad to lose some history, Naruto and Tsunade kept smiles on everyone's face saying it was time for a change. Konoha was growing up and it was good to embrace that.

They said hello to everyone who greeted them and showed their support for Sasuke whenever he received an unfriendly look. _It would take time_ they kept repeating to themselves. While Sasuke appeared unaffected, Naruto and Sakura couldn't help but worry a little.

"Sasuke—ah… h-hello Sakura-san."

All three turned to the speaker to see it was Juugo holding some kind of message and wearing a light blush.

"Hello Juugo-san!" Sakura greeted back with a smile, making the tall man blush more.

"Hey! What about me Kyojin?" Naruto complained as he looked between the two.

"_Naruto_!" Sakura scolded with a glare.

Juugo didn't seem to mind as he smiled nervously. "Hello to you as well, Naruto-san."

"What's that?" Sasuke asked the orange haired male, dark eyes on the item he held.

"Ah… a message from Suigetsu and Karin." Juugo answered as he held the note out to the Uchiha.

Sasuke took it before pulling his arm free and turning to the other two. "Naruto, I will meet you there… Sakura."

He took her hand in his for a moment before nodding his head in farewell and walking off with Juugo, opening the message as he went.

Sakura blushed before frowning and turning to smack Naruto on the upper arm. "_Don't_ call him that!"

"What?" Naruto whined as he rubbed at his arm grumpily. "He _is_ a giant! And it's better than _Juugo_. Besides, he knows I don't—"

"Naruto." Sakura growled, giving him that motherly glare he loved and hated at the same time.

"Who names their kid 'fifteen' anyway? I was just—" The blonde tried to defend.

"Naruto…" Sakura sighed as she shook her head. "He's doing a lot better… be nicer to him. Or the next time he loses it, I am going to _let_ him beat your ass to within an inch of your life—Sasuke-kun might find it amusing too."

Naruto blinked before rolling his eyes and glaring lightly. "I didn't even—"

"What do you think that letter was about?" The kunoichi asked suddenly as she started walking again, pulling Naruto along with her.

Naruto sighed and followed along obediently. Sakura still had her weird moments… nothing he could do about it—resistance was _futile_. "I don't know… they're probably just checking in. Or maybe Karin sent Sasuke a love letter—ahaha… ow! Sakura! You're crushing my arm!"

"So sorry…" Sakura muttered as she released him.

Naruto winced as he rubbed at his arm again, mentally kicking himself. He was so stupid! He had to be for mentioning the crazy red head and Sasuke in the same sentence around Sakura! He didn't know why the two seemed to dislike each other… at first he thought it was Sasuke and their affection for him but it didn't seem to measure up when Karin suddenly wanted to leave. If it _was_ Sasuke, wouldn't she stay and fight for him? She seemed aggressive enough…

Sighing, Sakura pushed all thoughts that annoyed her away before grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him to walk with her again. They walked in silence until they made it to the hospital gates. Naruto stared at the building before looking to the Hokage Memorial.

"Sakura… how is Tsunade baa-chan?" Naruto asked lowly as he scanned over the faces of the previous Hokages… and his father's.

The kunoichi followed his gaze and sighed. "She is doing better… I know she still misses Shizune-san but she doesn't seem as lonely as before. Although… I hope she's just not holding everything in."

"I see." Naruto said sadly.

This caused Sakura to frown lightly. "Naruto, it's _not_ your—"

"She's dead because Pein was looking for ­_me_!" Naruto snapped back, getting tired of Sakura saying that all the time.

She opened her mouth to reply only to close it angrily and fight back the tears that started coming. She didn't want to fight although it seemed hard to avoid sometimes with the stubborn blonde. Especially as of late.

"Tactless as ever I see! Making girls cry, Naruto."

The two turned to see Ino walking toward them with a smile, Chouji and Shikamaru walking with her.

"Ino…" Sakura greeted, embarrassed, as she wiped her eyes dry. "You're early."

"Yeah… well, we just came from Kurenai-san's and thought since this was close by we'd just come here now. Ah! The baby is getting so big! And he's _so_ cute!" Ino gushed happily as she stopped in front of her friend.

"Only because Kurenai is his mother." Shikamaru muttered making the small group laugh.

"What are you talking about Shikamaru? Asuma was ruggedly handsome… I'm sure he contributed too." Ino added in mock defense of their late sensei.

"So she's doing well then?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Yeah. Both are doing great… and we do what we can to help along with Shino, Hinata, Kiba, and Konohamaru." Chouji answered with a smile.

"That's good." Sakura smiled gently as she watched Naruto smile lightly too.

"Well, we should head in. Shikamaru is here for his last leg check up and I am on duty soon." Ino informed as she started walking toward the building.

"That's good." Naruto smirked. "Now you can't be as lazy, Shikamaru!"

"Tch. Like that's ever stopped him!" Ino laughed.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered as he rolled his eyes before winking at Naruto and following the blonde medic and his best friend.

Sakura watched them go before turning to see Naruto staring at her with a frown. "Wha—"

"Sakura, I'm sorry." He said firmly.

She blinked before giving him a small smile. "It's okay… I'd better head in now too."

Naruto nodded before blushing as Sakura pulled his head down to level with hers and kissed his forehead gently. She had done this a few times now but it still made him flush with pleasure like it was the first. "L-Later Sakura."

Sakura grinned and waved before going into the hospital. Hopefully everything would go nicely today… she wasn't really in the mood for surprises.

* * *

"There she is…"

"Yeah."

"It's been a while since we last saw her."

"Yes… she's changed."

"Of course she has… after everything that has happened, how could she not?"

"I see… but I didn't expect…"

"She's still the same on the inside, just like those two I bet."

"Yeah…"

"Welcome home, Sai."

* * *

"Ah! Damn it, that stings!"

"Stop being such a baby."

"What the hell did you have to _stab_ me for teme?!"

"You should have dodged like any _sensible_ shinobi would."

"Heartless bastard…"

Sai looked up from where he had been watching their group check in at the gate with the Hokage's assistants when he heard that familiar voice his memory hadn't forgotten even though it had been a while since he had last heard it. Moving his eyes toward where the voice was coming from he felt his heart skip a beat when he spotted the mop of blonde hair and familiar facial markings. He really hadn't changed much. Sure there were physical differences like he was a little taller and his hair was longer. He voice was also a little deeper and his eyes were a little wiser but he still gave off that aura that made him special. That made him…

"Naruto."

Onyx eyes widened in surprise as the name slipped past his lips. He hadn't meant to say it out loud. And he hadn't meant for Naruto to hear him. Even though he had said it lightly, the blonde turned as if she had shouted it.

Blue eyes took him in curiously before alighting with recognition. "Sai!"

Sai felt his cheeks flush at the smile that spread over the blonde's face. Naruto was happy? To… see _him_? He was filled with warmth at the thought.

"Sai you're back!" Naruto called as he made a beeline for the dark haired teen, smiling brightly. He was okay. He was alive!

"Naruto, hello." Sai smiled slowly in return. He let his eyes take in the other's face, all the changes and additions until another presence caught his attention. Shifting his eyes he saw the bond that Naruto had strived to keep: Uchiha Sasuke. So they were successful? And where was—

"Yamato-taichou!" Naruto called out, his smile getting bigger. "Your mission has been completed then?"

"My Naruto, you have grown." Yamato replied as he looked the blonde over before noticing the other with him. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke just glared at the two as he waited for Naruto, said blonde rolling his eyes at the other dark haired teen.

"Yeah… well it _has_ been a while." Naruto said to the older man before frowning. "A lot has changed."

"As I am sure we will find out when we speak to the Hokage." Yamato agreed as he turned his gaze from Sasuke back to Naruto. "We should head off and report in to her now…"

Naruto nodded and watched the group of ANBU walk by, keeping an eye on Sai as an unknown girl suddenly latched on to his arm, muttering excitedly into his ear. Who was she? Was she… with Sai? Wait— "Sakura!"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at him in question at the sudden outburst. "What about—"

"Lets go see Sakura!" Naruto interrupted as he grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and pulled him along.

"N-Naruto! Idiot, let me go!"

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke. So they had succeeded. Naruto must be happy. Their bond really _was_ unbreakable? Interesting. It was hard to understand but seeing Naruto made him feel happy. Yes. Happy. How would he feel when he saw _her_? Just the thought made his heart quicken with anticipation. Would there still be an attraction? Were they still friends? Would she greet him with a smile like Naruto did?

When the door opened and the Hokage entered the room Sai was startled by the change in her, the most drastic being her appearance. When they had left, Tsunade had looked to be in her late twenties… but now? They all knew she was older than she appeared to be but now it showed. What had happened?

Tsunade looked over the group before calling out five names, Yamato being one of them, then dismissing the rest to go get a check up and then some rest. Sai bowed with the others before leaving the room. As he made to walk down the hall, Saki caught his arm again, halting his progress.

"Saaaai! Are you done?" She grinned as she tugged on him lightly.

"Ah… yes. I am to get a check up then I can go home." Sai replied with a keaton smile, trying to pull his arm free only to have it held tighter.

"Oh! Lucky! Hey… are you going to see Naruto-san again? Are you good friends? Will he—ah! He's just _so_ cute! Please introduce me!" Saki said happily, a girly squeal erupting from her.

"Um… maybe." Sai said uncomfortably as he gave up on freedom.

"Come on! _Please_?" Saki pouted in what Sai supposed was a cute way. The action wasn't lost on him. He understood she was trying to seduce him to do her bidding with innocence yet it had little effect on him. But he knew he could be easily pressured.

"I… I'll try." He smiled lightly.

"Yay! Thank you!" She squeaked happily before releasing his arm and pushing him down the hall. "Get going to your check up! I want to meet him soon!"

Sai watched her beam before nodding slowly and continuing down the hall. Girls were weird. It made him wonder if _she_ had ever been like that. There was a small part of him that didn't doubt it… but he hadn't really seen it yet. And he kind of didn't want to. Stepping out into the bright sunlight he moved his eyes until the fell in the direction of the hospital. Maybe when he was finished with his check up and brought his things home… he could look her up.

"Sakura." A small smile graced his lips as he thought about her.

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura!" Naruto called out happily when he spotted the kunoichi coming out of a room, looking over a patient's chart. Her head rose at the call and a mystified expression crossed her features when she saw the blonde coming toward her.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you—" She started to scold.

"Sakura, he's back!" Naruto said excitedly over her, watching her face.

"Be—what? He? He who—" She gasped as it dawned on her.

Naruto grinned as she seemed to catch on. "Sai's back! I just saw him at the gates with Yamato-taichou."

Sakura's eyes widened as her heart leapt into her throat, making her drop her chart.

"Sakura?" Naruto blinked before looking to Sasuke who was frowning thoughtfully at their female friend.

Sakura shook her head and smiled to Naruto that she was fine before bending down to retrieve the chart. Sai… was _back_? So… he was alive? That was good. "Did he seem well?"

"Ah… yeah! We talked a little—hey! Guess what! He's not so pasty anymore either!" Naruto laughed as he recalled the peach hue to the normally sickly pale skin. "And there was this pretty cute girl hanging off of him—"

Naruto winced as he was suddenly whacked upside the head with the clipboard before rubbing at the throbbing spot soothingly. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Naruto… don't you have more important things to do than gossip?" Sakura asked, suddenly annoyed.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto frowned and checked his hand for blood. _Gossip? Yeah right! She's probably more irked at the mention of the girl!_ Naruto thought savagely as he took a step back.

"Yeah, yeah…" Naruto muttered as he folded his hands behind his head. "See if I tell you anything again! Come on Sasuke."

Sakura watched the two leave with an annoyed frown before sighing lightly. Sai was back? That was good. And he appeared in better health? That was good too. "A cute girl huh?"

Did Sai grow up a little while he was away then? Well… good for him. Shaking her head she finished looking over the chart before handing it in to a superior to go over. Figuring she should take a quick drink break, she went to the nurse's lounge and got herself a bottle of cherry flavored water. Taking a few sips she willed herself to relax when she felt herself getting worked up. Especially because it was over something so _stupid_. Taking a deep drink of her water she found a pen and wrote her name on it before putting it in the fridge and got back out onto the floor. About to look and see who her next patient was she was halted when a superior called her name.

"Yes?" She asked with a smile.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I know you're a little busy at the moment but a new patient just came in and he asked to see you." The woman said with an apologetic smile.

Sakura was about to ask who it was until she figured she could guess. Rolling her eyes she gave a bigger smile. "It's okay… I'll take care of it now."

Sakura giggled sweetly as she took the chart the woman gave her and glanced at the room number. Heading for the room a small scowl started to overcome her. _Damn Inuzuka! Why must he be like this?!_ Sakura thought with annoyance. It was the worst day of her life when she went on a mission with Shino and Kiba as Hinata's replacement. Kiba had accidentally seen her naked while getting out of the bath and since then lived to torture her about it. No matter how many punches to the head she gave him.

Opening the door, ready to threaten the dog nin with a broken jaw added to whatever injury he had come here about she froze at the sight of the half-naked male before her. He was a shinobi alright but not the Inuzuka. Her heart nearly stopped as she took in Sai's profile before suddenly panicking and leaving the room before he noticed her. Shutting the door she turned and almost walked into Ino.

"Ah! Ino! Please, can you do me a favor?" Sakura gasped while grabbing hold of the blonde's arm.

"Uh… sure?" Ino said slowly as she took her fellow medic in. "Sakura is something—"

"Good! Can you take care of this patient for me?" Sakura asked quickly, shoving the chart into her chest. "Thank you!"

"Ah! Sakura!" Ino called out before frowning when the girl continued on her way without looking back. Ino sighed and opened the door. "Hello, how are you tod—_Sai_?"

Sai looked up to see Ino in the doorway. "Where is Sakura?"

* * *

Sakura stayed busy and out of sight with work until she was sure Sai had left. She also avoided Ino when the other sought her out and was happy when she was let off early. Deciding to change clothes at home she left the hospital only to run into an impatient Naruto and bored Sasuke.

"Come on Sakura! Let's go train!" Naruto said excitedly as he danced around her.

She rolled her eyes as she started for home, the other two following like usual. "Naruto, can I at least change clothes first?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing you train naked." Naruto smirked as he waggled his eyebrows, laughing when Sakura's eyes narrowed on him.

"I thought she was like a sister?" Sasuke commented as they walked, watching Sakura from behind.

"She is! But hot! Definitely worth—" Naruto laughed more as the kunoichi smacked him playfully on the back of his head.

"Naruto, stop being such a perv!" Sakura sighed, not about to admit she was a little flattered.

"Sakura?"

The three paused in their steps at the simple call, Naruto's laugh fading as Sakura felt her heart jump. There would be no avoiding him this time, would there?

"Sai." Sakura replied a little breathlessly as her cheeks, for _some_ reason, went pink.

-Chapter 1 End-

--

**A/N:** Ahhh! OMG! I _finally_ put out Chapter 1! x3 Lol, I say this a lot, but: I REALLY AM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I hope those who read it enjoyed it! Now... time for some explanations, I suppose!

So! Sasuke is back! Yaaaay! Oh! And obviously there are some changes and things that haven't happened yet. So. Here is out I have it set up. Kakashi is dead. Tsunade looks her age now. (I will talk more about this later) Obviously Yamato was in the manga, but in the story he left with Sai and them... I hadn't read that part yet, so I didn't know. I am going to continue that he left with Sai for this story. He hasn't done much in the original plot, so I don't mind. Shizune is dead.

Kurenai had her baby. Yeah, I really don't know what it's going to be... but I thought it would be cute to make it a boy. (Watch as it's a girl -_-) I really don't have a name for him, so he shall remain nameless. Team 8 and 10 help out because it's nice and Konohamaru is the kid's cousin. Yeah.

Ah! Sasuke's only been back 8 months! And this is about... a year and a half from the end of +Where the Blossoms Fall+. Don't worry... I will explain what happened in those 10 months before they saw Sasuke again... obviously there was the attack on Konoha to slow 'em all down.

Sakura and Naruto! Okay... so here is my idea: Sakura and Tsunade will know most about Naruto's body besides himself therefore Sakura has become something like his personal doctor. She is the only one to treat him other than Tsunade which, I guess, can give her some power over him... which was what was with her comment about her doing the pre-exam.

Team Hebi! They have decided to stay with Sasuke. Tsunade was kind enough to grant them permission. Juugo... has a little crush on Sakura. (D'aww) That will be explained later. Sakura and Karin: they're not too friendly because of a fight they had. YES. It was about Sasuke. NO. It was NOT about love of Sasuke or anything like that. Okay? They will be explained later too. Karin and Suigetsu are still with Sasuke they've just left Konoha to do some business for the Uchiha. Again, more will be explained later.

Lol, about Shikamaru. So... I really don't know how long it takes for a broken leg to heal... but in this story he's getting a check up anyway. Leave me alone! D:

And finally... I know this shall annoy some people--but yes... Sakura DID run from Sai. Lol. She's matured since the last story but I think the shock made her temporarily stupid? Or something. Well... I shall have to hurry and get going on the next chapter for some point! If you read the whole note section, thank you! 8D


	3. There Is No You Or I In Team

**Chapter 2: There Is No You Or I In Team**

"Sai..." Sakura repeated softly, unconsciously bringing a hand to her chest to cover her fluttering heart. "So it's true. You're finally back."

Sai smiled lightly. _Finally_. Finally he got to see her. He felt so warm inside. Happiness. "Yes. I did promise after all."

Sakura blinked before remembering their exchange the day he had left.

'_Sai... you... you _will_ come back, won't you?'_

'_Yes. Because here is where you and Naruto are.'_

'_Promise?'_

_He nodded once._

That was right. He had. She smiled fondly. "Well then, welcome home Sai."

Sai's smile faded a little as pink tinged his cheeks. Sakura's smile. He... had missed it. Without much thought he took a step toward her, reaching out and touching her hair gently before tucking it behind her ear and stroking her cheek once. _So long._ "Thank you."

Sakura turned red at the gesture. It was nice to know that _some_ things were still the same with him even though he had seemed to change a little without them.

"You know... there is still a world outside of your own cozy little one. With forgotten people in it no less." Naruto's voice suddenly cut in, amused, as he watched with Sasuke frowning lightly at his side.

"You weren't forgotten just ignored..." Sai replied, smiling as he turned his attention to the blonde while Sakura fought the blush down.

"E-Eh...?" Naruto blinked slowly before grinning. "Wow, Sai! Did... did you just _joke around_?"

Sai suddenly frowned. "Is that not right? Don't friends... speak so with each other at times to cover awkward moments or to respond to a teasing in turn?"

Naruto laughed with amusement, slightly amazed. "Yeah... good on you Sai!"

Sakura watched the two before giggling herself when she saw the artist flush with pleasure. It was still a beautiful sight when the two got along.

Sasuke masked his irritation suavely before addressing his two teammates. "As _fun_ as this all is... weren't we heading to the training grounds? Naruto has been whining about it all day."

"Ah! Oh yeah! Training!" Naruto said, eyes lighting up and seemingly back on focus.

Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes before they fell on Sai again. "I'm sorry. It's been so long since... maybe we could–"

Frowning at Sasuke, Sai was suddenly reminded of Saki. And how she wanted to meet Naruto. "Oh. Sakura... what are you doing for dinner tonight?"

"Do–h-huh?" She stuttered lamely, heart racing again. Why was he asking that? Ah! Did he... want to...? Before she could reply Sasuke cut in.

"Sakura, lets go on a date tonight." He said, stepping up to her and taking her hand.

"W-What?" Sakura gasped, not the only one surprised by the sudden offer. Naruto looked surprised and a little... confused.

Sai's brows furrowed as he watched the Uchiha. He had done that purposely! But why?

"Yeah... just the two of us after training." He added, looking her straight in the eyes.

" I–" She didn't know what to say. Sasuke was... _asking her out_?! She was deeply flattered. She–taking in Naruto and Sai's expressions, she minutely frowned before falling into a thoughtful look. Sai... and Sasuke... "I'm sorry. I can't. Sai, Sasuke-kun... I'm busy tonight. I owe Naruto a date for helping me."

All three males looked shocked by that. Naruto recovered first, beaming happily. He didn't know what he had _supposedly_ helped her with, but sensing her need for an escape route he was pleased she had picked him. It would be nice to have a date with Sakura. Just the two of them.

Sasuke recovered next, face smoothing and donning a blank expression though his tone still had a bite of annoyance to it. "Oh. Well then..."

Sai too regained his blank expression then. Was Sakura... dating Naruto? That would be bad for Saki... but... maybe not. If she was, he didn't think Sasuke would ask her out. Of course... on the other hand maybe the Uchiha would. He did not know him well.

"Yes. I'm sorry. Sai! We should get together tomorrow–I-if you can." Sakura blushed, twirling a lock of her hair nervously. "I mean... we're free in the morning. It would be nice to... catch up."

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed with a grin. "There is a lot to tell you."

Sai's dark gaze landed on Sasuke. "I'm sure there is."

Sasuke glared back, fists clenching at his sides.

"And I bet there is a lot you can tell us! Like... where the hell you were." Naruto continued, giving him a curious look.

Sakura frowned, looking between the blonde and the artist. Would Sai be able to tell them that?

Sai stared for a second before smiling slowly. "Maybe. And I can bring a friend. I'm sure she'd like to meet you."

Naruto arched a brow in interest. She? As in... a girl? As in... the girl that was–the _cute_ girl that was hanging off of him earlier? Shooting Sakura a look he boldly asked, "A... girlfriend?"

Sai's brows rose a little. He was sure he had just said that she was a girl and a friend. "Yes."

There was a brief moment of tense silence before pain exploded in Sai's jaw as he was knocked off of his feet and hit the ground, landing on his right hip. His surprised eyes landed on Sakura's scowl just as Sasuke and Naruto turned to look at her with slight surprise of their own as well.

"Why did you ask me out if you have a _girlfriend_?!" The kunoichi raged at him, sea green eyes dark with fury.

A pained jaw and confusion caused Sai to fall short of a reply. He couldn't even ask what she was talking about.

"Sakura... c-calm down." Naruto said nervously, not really wanting to Sai get his ass kicked his first day home.

Throwing her nose into the air she marched past Sai without even saying good bye. Sasuke smirked at the other dark haired male before trailing after her. Naruto frowned before walking over and squatting before him.

"That _was_ pretty stupid... especially with Sakura." He offered a light smile. "Are you okay?"

Sai just nodded before wincing when the blonde pulled him to his feet.

"You should get your jaw checked." Naruto advised before smiling guiltily when Sakura yelled at him to hurry up. "Later!"

Sai watched him go before sighing carefully. What the _hell_ was that about? Everything... was good until he had tried to ask Sakura and Naruto to dinner. The Uchiha butted in... and Sakura got angry that he had a friend? Touching his jaw gingerly he figured he should listen to Naruto. What if the kunoichi had done some serious damage? Dusting himself off he started back toward the hospital only to be stopped by a happy call.

"Sai-kun!"

He turned his head to see Ino waving happily at him as she moved toward him followed by Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. He nodded his head in response.

"Sai-kun! What are you up to? Did you–what happened?!" Ino gasped with concern, gentle fingers reaching out to touch the side of his face when she was close enough.

Moving his jaw as little as possible he answered, "Sakura."

"Ah. So you did find her." Ino frowned lightly. "Err, why did she... hit you?"

Sai's lips curled into a small frown of his own, unsure of how to reply. "I do not know."

Ino arched a brow before focusing chakra into her hand and bringing it to his jaw. "Well, what happened?"

Sai hissed through his teeth sharply before thinking on what had happened and if there was a clue in there. Well... it had happened after he mentioned Saki. Could that...? "Uh... I told them I had a friend I wanted them to meet... and she hit me."

"Sai-kun... explain more." Ino encouraged. She could see no reason why Sakura would hit him over something like that. Unless... something had been misunderstood. "Tell me the exact things said?"

"Um..." Sai thought back. "I saw them and called to Sakura. They all stopped to talk to me. Sakura said I was back and I said yes and that I had promised. She welcomed me back. I thanked her. Naruto joked around a little and... I did it right. I joked back."

Ino smiled at him lightly when he smiled at her. "Okay... and then?"

"...Sasuke-san mentioned training. I asked Sakura if she was doing anything for dinner because I wanted to invite her and Naruto out... but then Sasuke-san asked her out." He frowned again as Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji all looked at him with surprise. "Sakura said she had a date with Naruto to keep and said we could get together tomorrow. I told them about my friend. Naruto asked if she was a 'girlfriend' and Saki is a girl and a friend so I said yes. Then... Sakura hit me and asked why I asked her out... if I had a girl–"

Sai frowned as Ino burst into laughter while Shikamaru rolled his eyes and Chouji stared at him like he was insane.

"Sai-kun you're so _cute_!" Ino beamed when she managed to compose herself. "I think... when Naruto asked if she was your girlfriend he meant _together_. Like... _dating_."

It took a moment for Sai to understood. "Oh."

"Yeah." Ino sighed before smiling. "Of course Sakura probably thought you were asking her on a _date_ when you asked about dinner... so naturally she would be angry if she thought..."

Sai's brows furrowed in understanding. So that was what the problem was? Well... he would just have to explain then! "I see... thank you Ino-san."

"Sai... are you–" Ino bit her tongue on what she wanted to ask. It really wasn't any of her business if Sai liked Sakura or anything. At least... not yet. "Never mind. Well we should get going. Take care of your jaw."

Sai nodded to the three, bringing a hand up to touch the side of his face lightly when they walked off. Ah! He hadn't thanked Ino for healing him. Figuring he could the next time he saw her he made his way back home for the night. He would have to make sure he explained to Sakura the misunderstanding so she wouldn't be mad anymore. An angry Sakura hurt more than ever.

* * *

Sakura sighed happily as she sank into the heavenly hot water, rose petals perfuming the air. Making sure her hair was pinned firmly on top of her head she settled back against the side of her bath and relaxed. Training had gone... okay. She was too irritated to be of much use but she did what she could to make sure Naruto was doing okay. Dinner with the blonde had helped a lot. He had made her laugh and forget the earlier ordeals with Sasuke and Sai. Sasuke. He... had asked her on a date. She couldn't help smiling a little. How long had she dreamed that he would? And then he did... and she turned him down.

Of course... it had been a little awkward since Sai had just asked her out before then. She didn't want to offend either of them so she went out with Naruto. And she was happy she did.

Sai. The part of her that wasn't angry was in awe. The passed time... really had been kind on the young artist. He was handsome–beautiful with some healthy color added to his skin. He was a little taller than she remembered and more muscular. His hair was longer and cute how it fell over his eyes. His eyes! So dark and inviting in their curious light.

How could she have ever thought he looked like Sasuke when their individuality was now so obvious? Sasuke's dark eyes were beautiful but held a haunted look to them. But it wasn't bad. It made her want to hold him close and protect him forever.

She shook her head and laughed at herself. She was being carried away. She had more important things to think about! The Jounin exams were coming and Naruto wanted to participate . She wanted to do everything in her power to make sure he was ready. Nothing helped like being prepared, though Naruto seemed to always survive nearly on luck alone. She allowed herself to get caught up on what pills would be helpful and useful jutsu.

* * *

"What I did on _my_ date with Sakura is none of _your_ business." Naruto said smugly causing Sasuke to break his calm mask and glare at the annoying blonde.

"I didn't even ask." He gritted out, resisting the urge to smack the back of his head.

"Yeah, well I am just letting you know." Naruto smirked, enjoying the Uchiha's annoyance.

"Naruto... don't make me kick your ass." Sakura sang happily as she walked up to the pair. They had all agreed to meet for breakfast before finding something to do before training that afternoon.

Naruto laughed, properly embarrassed as he scratched his cheek, Sasuke silently thanking her for shutting the blonde up before he had to kill him himself.

Breakfast was filled with talk about training. Sasuke shared his views while Naruto argued and Sakura tried to keep the peace. She still didn't think he should take it so soon and Sasuke didn't believe Naruto would pass the first time anyway. Naruto pouted as he ate, telling them they both sucked as friends. Sakura was happy neither mentioned Sai. She wasn't too sure what to think about him at the moment.

After breakfast it was time for Sasuke and Naruto to bicker about what to do next. Sakura watched with a frown wondering when Sasuke became so immature and why Naruto had to be the sole decider. About to knock their heads together again she was distracted when Izumo appeared before them.

"A message from Hokage-sama. She would like Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke to report to her office immediately." He said once he had their attention.

"Is everything okay?" Sakura asked with a worried frown.

"Yes. She would just like to talk with you." Izumo replied before jutsuing off.

The three looked at each other with curiosity. Nodding they turned to walk to Hokage Tower, each wondering what they had been summoned for. Halfway there Sakura and Naruto turned worried glances toward Sasuke. Hopefully it had nothing negatively to do with him.

When they entered five minutes later it was to see Tsunade looking tired, leaning in her chair and looking at the three of them. They lined up side by side, bowing respectfully to her before waiting to hear what she had to say.

She sighed once before leaning forward, staring intently. "As you know... Team Kakashi is no longer the four man cell it had once been–not even the three from when the aid to Suna mission had been completed. With Kakashi gone the team is once again incomplete."

Sakura and Naruto bowed their head at the reminder of their loss, Sasuke frowning thoughtfully.

"I understand with Sasuke back it assembles what was once lost a little... but as he is not allowed to leave Konoha yet he is not really a member, so to speak, and it interferes with taking missions as a team." She continued as she slowly got to her feet. "But recently... two members of your previous formation have returned which made me think... well, lets reassemble a new team once more. It will not be quite like before... but I thought it wouldn't hurt to try. Sai!"

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all froze at the call of the name. They remained so when the door behind them opened and in walked the mentioned shinobi.

"Hokage-sama." He bowed respectfully as he came to stand to the left of Naruto.

"Sai... you have proven loyalty to Konoha... which is why you have not yet been arrested. I feel... that is owed to Naruto and Sakura. So I think it would be wise to put you back on a team with them. You will make a four man cell with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Since you have the most experience I would like to appoint you as the head. That should be new to you but I think you can manage." She said, surprising them all, though only Naruto and Sakura showed it.

"No missions will be given yet. I think it best for you all to get reacquainted with your fighting styles and for Sai and Sasuke to learn each other's for the first time. That is all."

They watched her return to her chair before filing out. Sasuke waited for the door to close behind them before turning on his heel and marching off, not bothering to wait for the others.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called before giving chase.

Sakura frowned before looking at her new... captain. "Sai–"

"Sakura, may I tell you something?" Sai cut in, worried she was still angry. If they were to be on a team again he definitely wanted to explain soon.

Sakura arched a pink brow. "I suppose."

"Saki-san is not my girlfriend–well, not in the context that... seems to mean the girl I am dating. She is a girl and a friend. I misunderstood when Naruto asked. I am sorry. And I was not asking you out when I inquired about dinner. My friend, Saki-san, she... is interested in Naruto. She asked me to introduce her. I thought... it would be okay to have dinner together." He said quickly, staring down to the side.

Sakura blinked. She hadn't expected _that_ but... so... the girl _wasn't_ his girlfriend? And he... hadn't asked her out? He just wanted–she turned pink. So she had misunderstood a little too. "Sai, I'm sorry too. For... hitting you. That was extreme."

Sai exhaled slowly in relief when it seemed she had accepted his explanation. He smiled. "It... only hurt a little."

Sakura stared before laughing. "Oh? Well, next time I will make sure to hit you harder."

Sai's smile turned into a nervous one. He really hoped she was just kidding.

"Um... welcome back to the team?" Sakura smiled lightly, feeling a little awkward.

"I don't think everyone shares that sentiment." He stated observantly as he looked down the hall that Sasuke and Naruto had gone down, happy at least she seemed to.

"Ah..." She sighed. Where _had_ Sasuke and Naruto gone to?! "How about we meet at the training field after lunch, okay? We can... all talk then."

He nodded slowly before watching her walk away. Probably to find their missing members. He sighed, not really expecting to be placed on their team, let alone made their leader when he had received a summons from the Hokage. But... it would be nice to work with them again. He had never really led anyone before. It would be... new. Although... Naruto and Sasuke could prove difficult. He knew how head strong Naruto could be from past experience... and Sasuke really didn't seem to like him at all. As for that... he couldn't guess why. Ever since their first meeting at Orochimaru's hideout... he shivered involuntarily. Sasuke... could be trouble. It's not like he was overly fond of him either.

* * *

Sasuke wouldn't talk about it... and it was making Sakura furious! Even more so when the Uchiha snapped at Naruto to mind his own damn business. _Men!_ Heaven help them all. The two decided to ignore the Uchiha while he was PMSing, talking to each other about how they felt on the new team, what new things they could share, and should they visit Kakashi to tell him the news.

Naruto wasn't upset over Sai's captaincy but seemed hesitant. Sakura couldn't blame him. And they both wondered why Yamato hadn't taken Kakashi's place instead, like before. Sakura offered to ask Tsunade later. They then decided to visit Kakashi's memorial, relieved when Sasuke followed without a fight. Naruto also made a visit to Jiraiya's memorial while Sakura stopped to tidy Shizune's only to start crying as she told her how she was doing her best to take of Tsunade for her. Naruto gave her a friendly hug while Sasuke offered his support with his mere presence. It might not be a lot to some but for someone like Sasuke, it was enough.

Making it a little late to the training grounds they were relieved to see they weren't the only ones.

Naruto laughed at Sai's absence, turning to Sakura as he folded his arms behind his head. "Hey, you don't think he's already channeling Kakashi-sensei's spirit do you?"

Sakura rolled her eyes before smiling in amusement. "I hope not. That man was forever late!"

Sasuke snorted as he leaned against a tree, arms crossed. "What about the pervert books?"

Naruto and Sakura both laughed. It would be too weird to see Sai with such a book.

Sai found the three like that. Sasuke looking cool and aloof while Naruto and Sakura laughed about something. When he was close enough he called out a greeting. "Sorry I am late."

Sasuke smirked as he let his eyes fall on the other dark haired male. "Pervert."

Sai frowned in confusion as Naruto laughed harder and Sakura blushed before turning a glare on her comrade.

"Sasuke-kun!" She scolded before turning back to Sai. "Sai, ignore them–ah! Should we... call you sensei?"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes while Naruto tried to calm down, snickering every now and then. Sai felt he had missed something... big. Shaking his head mentally he turned his attention back to Sakura and took in her person with interest.

"No, that's okay." He replied slowly. He had noticed the previous day that her hair had gotten longer as it hung in a long braid, now it was twisted into three knots at the back o her head, her bangs sweeping over her forehead and coming to hang down the right side of her face while the left was pinned back with two red hair clips.

She seemed to have fashioned herself after her master a little, wearing a red gi with quarter length sleeves over a white sleeveless gi similar to Tsunade's. It was held together with a white obi and had her white circle on the back. She wore green spandex shorts and her black calf length boots from before.

Naruto was wearing his black and orange spiral t-shirt with orange capris and Sasuke was wearing a black sleeveless training gi with the Uchiha crest on the back.

"Um... I managed to book training ground eleven. It's spacious. I think it would be nice to use while we demonstrate our skills to each other and figure out how best to work them together." Sakura said when the silence that had fallen over them went on too long.

The boys nodded and they set off, each keeping to themselves. When they arrived at the grounds they all turned to look at Sai, who looked right back with slight confusion.

"Er, Sai... I know you're captain—" Sakura glared at Sasuke when he snorted rudely. "But... might I make a suggestion?"

Sai frowned at Sasuke thoughtfully before turning back to Sakura. "Of course."

"Well, why don't we do a quick sparring session? Sasuke-kun and I can verse you and Naruto." She said slowly. "Naruto has worked with you before and Sasuke is strong... he can do most of the work alone of I am to play 'medic'."

"That sounds fun! Come on Sai! We can kick teme's ass then!" Naruto beamed, smirking as Sasuke who glared right back at him in response.

"I don't suppose that would hurt." Sai agreed.

When they had all agreed Sasuke and Sakura started to move off a ways while Naruto and Sai stayed in place.

"I'll tell you now... don't let Sakura hit you. She knows how to numb nerves now and the jutsu to rearrange muscle signals. Sasuke's sharingan can predict your moves but... I don't know if he'll be able to copy your jutsu. He's strong though and his fire jutsu is a pain." Naruto informed as he stretched casually.

"Naruto! Sai! Are you ready?" Sakura called from their set distance away. When they nodded she waved, starting a count down. "3... 2... 1... start!"

Sai felt his body tighten in anticipation, Naruto lunging forward right away. Typical. He watched as Sasuke stood his ground and Sakura started forward to throw a smoke screen. Naruto was instantly engulfed and before he could think on how best it was to wait for it to clear Sakura had burst through and was running right at him. One second she was a good distance away, the next she was almost in his face and pulling back her arm to throw a punch. He quickly jumped back in shock—she had gotten quicker.

Her first punch missed but she was already swinging with her other arm. He jumped back so she would miss again and it continued for a few throws before she suddenly smirked, confusing him when she suddenly stopped and before he could begin to fathom why Sasuke came out of no where from the side and punched him in the face.

_Where was Naruto?!_

He landed painfully before quickly pushing himself to his feet as Sasuke followed, attempting a kick that he managed to block. Before he could fully blink Sasuke was swinging his fist in. Again he was able to block only to get a knee to his gut. Gasping for breath quickly, he pushed the pain away and swung back, clipping the Uchiha in the jaw before kicking him in the stomach to push him away.

His eyes met Sasuke's cold glare when the Uchiha quickly righted himself before lunging in again. Sai was able to easily counter and kicked him away. Sasuke sprung back and aimed a kick at his head. When he was able to block, Sasuke dropped and tried to sweep his feet out from under him. He managed to jump back but a second later his eyes widened in shock and he was forced to duck and roll to the side as electrical currents flashed in front of his face.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's voice gasped from a short distance away.

Wincing as he got to his feet again and brushed dirt from his sleeve he frowned. This wasn't _training_ to Sasuke.. the Uchiha wanted him to _hurt_. Wiping his face clean of any thing that didn't keep it smooth he started forward. He could make Sasuke hurt too.

Making for the other dark haired male he reached for his scroll and ink brush when Sasuke rushed forward with another punch. He easily caught it, pulling the Uchiha in and headbutting him.

"Sasuke-kun—Sai!" Sakura squealed. "Stop it! The both of you!"

Sasuke snarled, shoving him back so he stumbled before managing to catch himself before the other shinobi punched him in the jaw again.

"I won't accept being on the same team as you!" He growled into his face, trying to push him off when he clung tightly to his arm.

"Sasuke—stop!" Sakura called as Sasuke knocked him down, punching anywhere he could with his free hand. "Sasuke-kun—please—"

She gasped in pain as Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto all seemed to freeze in shock when she tried to grab his arm and out of reflex he tried to push her off, hitting her on the left cheek. Staring at Sasuke in disbelief she brought a hand up to her cheek.

Sai grew angry. The Uchiha had _hit_ Sakura!

"Sasuke—" Naruto breathed before wincing.

Before anyone could move Sakura let her hurt show by returning the favor, punching Sasuke in the jaw with enough force that he was sent into the ground, hard.

"Do you want to be back under house arrest?! What's _wrong_ with you?! Why are you attacking Sai? This is _training_!" Sakura raged at him, cheek red from the hit and eyes teary with anger. "And Sai! Returning Sasuke's attack! As captain you should have stopped him! Not played along! You're _both_ immature!"

Stomping her foot she turned to grab Naruto by the hand and drug him off with the warning to let her and Naruto know when they had grown up.

Sai watched them go before pushing himself to his feet. He thought that was a little unfair. Sasuke had attacked him first. Of course... he had had no problem fighting back. Not when he thought of Danzou.

"I'll never accept you." Sasuke growled after a while as he pushed himself gingerly to his feet. "You're one of _them_."

He spat the last word like venom before leaving. Sai just stared. Things had went horribly wrong. He had a feeling Sasuke didn't like him... but this? What did he mean by 'one of them'? And Sakura. He hoped she was okay. His stomach burned hotly. He wanted to hurt Sasuke for hurting her.

Maybe he should talk to Tsunade. He couldn't work like this. He couldn't have Sakura getting hurt because Sasuke was angry at him. And... now that he was feeling anger for Sasuke... yes. He should resign. It would be for the best.

-Chapter 2 End-

--

A/N: Woooooow... this update has been a long time coming. Sorry! Ehehe. First off... I think it's safe to say that this is now more... AUish since... Kakashi and Shizune are back alive. -rolls eyes- Seriously. Thanks a lot Kishimoto. D8 Lol.

I really don't have much to say on it... except... if you wanna leave a comment, go ahead. If not... that's okay too. Gotta question? Please ask.

Sasuke's a butt head? Maybe a little... and... yeah. Hrm. Thanks to the people who hung in there and patiently waited for this update!

--

**NEXT CHAPTER:** To Understanding Sasuke


	4. Brief Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey! Sorry it's not an update but I just thought I should post a note to say...

**THIS STORY HAS _NOT_ BEEN ABANDONED!**

I know there hasn't been an update in _forever_ but I DO plan on completing this once I get the chance. I am, currently, busy with life, work, and other stories so it may take a bit but I WILL get back to this story!

I'm really sorry about the wait and I am really grateful to those who continue to read. It means a lot!

That said, I have heard that **FanFiction** is starting to delete **M** rated stories? If that is true and you are reading a story of mine on here that is rated M and it _happens_ to get deleted, please note that you can information on where to find the story again on either:

**LiveJournal:** keatongrin . livejournal . Com

or

**Tumblr:** keatongrinff . tumblr . com

-KeatonGrin


End file.
